APO Tanghali Na! Celebrates Year 2 This February 6
February 5, 2016 IBC-13's daily noontime show APO Tanghali Na! celebrates its second year with a three hour musical extravaganza which will surely continue to excite the audience — a big, big celebration to be held live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum tomorrow, February 6, 12:00 noon to 3:00 p.m., simulcast live over the Kapinoy Network! The legendary trio APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo) and co-hosts are Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Arnell Ignacio, Kaye Abad, Mutya Orquia, Ramon Bautista, Lucho Agoncillo, Niño Muhlach and rod Pete celebrate with a long list of guest — Donna Cruz, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Young JV, Janella Salvador, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Wowie de Guzman, Eurika, Abra, Ingrid dela Paz, Eraserheads, Manilyn Reynes, Dominic Roque, Nicole Andersson, Bryan Termulo, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Josh Padilla, Sarah Lahbati, plus our Secarats artists are Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca and Sarah Ortega with the Streetboys dancers, APO Hot Stuff and SexBomb Girls. APO Tanghali Na! has been a home to many talked about and social media trending segments such as Bawat Bata, Magandang Miss Universe, Gandang Pulis, Doo Bidoo Bidoo, Barangay APO, Bigtime APO and Pera o Para that not only brought quality entertainment but also alleviated lives. Don't miss out on this super-musical extravaganza at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, APO Tanghali Na! turns 2 at 12:15PM from Mondays to Fridays and 12NN on Saturdays on IBC-13. For updates, follow @APOTanghaliNaofficial on Twitter, @APOTanghaliNaOfficial_IG on Instagram, and like www.facebook.com/APOTanghaliNaCh13. APO TANGHALI NA! :Timeslot (January 18, 2016-April 16, 2016) :MONDAY-FRIDAY :12:15 - Opening numbers :12:26 - Bawat Bata :12:42 - Commercial break :12:44 - Magandang Miss Universe (Mon/Wed/Fri); Gandang Pulis (Tue/Thurs) :01:03 - Commercial break :01:05 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :01:23 - Commercial break :01:25 - Bigtime APO / PaskonAPO :01:48 - Commercial break :01:50 - Pera o Para :02:13 - Commercial break :02:15 - Pera o Para :SATURDAY :12:00 - Opening number (with guest performances before APO Hiking Society enter the studio) :12:13 - Bawa Bata :12:31 - Commercial break :12:32 - Gandang Pulis :12:55 - Commercial break :12:57 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :01:13 - Commercial break :01:15 - Live guest performances :01:25 - Barangay APO :01:53 - Commercial break :01:55 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para :Timeslot (April 18, 2016-October 1, 2016) :MONDAY-FRIDAY :12:15 - Opening numbers :12:26 - Bawat Bata :12:43 - Commercial break :12:45 - Magandang Miss Universe (Mon/Wed/Fri); Gandang Pulis / Sinong Daddy Ko? (beginning June 6, 2016) /.Pangulo Ko 'To! (beginning September 26, 2016) (Tue/Thurs) :01:10 - Commercial break :01:12 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :01:27 - Commercial break :01:29 - Barangay APO :01:55 - Commercial break :01:57 - Bigtime APO :02:27 - Commercial break :02:29 - Pera o Para :02:53 - Commercial break :02:55 - Pera o Para :SATURDAY :12:00 - Opening number (with guest performances before APO Hiking Society enter the studio) :12:13 - Bawa Bata :12:31 - Commercial break :12:33 - Gandang Pulis / Sinong Daddy Ko? (beginning June 11, 2016) / Pangulo Ko 'To! (beginning September 26, 2016) / Gandang Pulis (beginning January 7, 2017) :12:58 - Commercial break :01:00 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :01:16 - Commercial break :01:18 - Live guest performances :01:28 - Barangay APO :01:53 - Commercial break :01:55 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para :Timeslot (October 3, 2016-present) :MONDAY-FRIDAY :12:15 - Opening numbers :12:26 - Bawat Bata :12:43 - Commercial break :12:45 - Magandang Miss Universe (Mon/Wed/Fri); Pangulo Ko 'To! / Gandang Pulis (beginning January 2, 2017) (Tue/Thurs) :01:10 - Commercial break :01:12 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :01:27 - Commercial break :01:29 - Barangay APO :01:45 - Commercial break :01:47 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para :SATURDAY :12:00 - Opening number (with guest performances before APO Hiking Society enter the studio) :12:13 - Bawa Bata :12:31 - Commercial break :12:33 - Pangulo Ko 'To! / Gandang Pulis (beginning January 7, 2017) :12:58 - Commercial break :01:00 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :01:16 - Commercial break :01:18 - Live guest performances :01:27 - Barangay APO :01:45 - Commercial break :01:47 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para :During Christmas (December 3-24, 2016) :MONDAY-FRIDAY :12:15 - Opening numbers :12:26 - 13 Araw ng Pasko :12:43 - Commercial break :12:45 - Magandang Miss Universe (Mon/Wed/Fri); Pangulo Ko 'To! (Tue/Thurs) :01:10 - Commercial break :01:12 - PaskonAPO :01:27 - Commercial break :01:29 - PaskonAPO :01:45 - Commercial break :01:47 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para :SATURDAY :12:00 - Opening number (with guest performances before APO Hiking Society enter the studio) :12:13 - 13 Araw ng Pasko :12:31 - Commercial break :12:33 - Pangulo Ko 'To! :12:56 - Commercial break :12:58 - Live guest performances :01:08 - Commercial break :01:10 - PaskonAPO :01:25 - Commercial break :01:27 - PaskonAPO :01:45 - Commercial break :01:47 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para